14 Years of Lies
by Born a Slytherin
Summary: Alex Russo finds out she is not who she thought she was for 14 years of her life but what if her real life gets turned upside down...
1. Terrace Doors

Chapter 1 Terrace Doors

"What, where, how, why; Alex" screamed my Dad. What does he want now I thought, I don't remember deliberately doing anything wrong, then again it is about the time the previous semester report cards come through the post, and I was paying more attention to Riley than my lessons, then again school is pointless anyway so what's the big deal. "Alex, now" my Dad screamed. That's my queue got to and see what he wants.

"What, dad" I screamed. "Why is there no glass in the terrace doors?" he asked. "Phew this is not about my complete F- score this semester, which is a record even for me cause I manage at least an F in a couple of subjects." I said a bit too loudly, just as Mum walked in who was angry about the report card, but by the time, she had seen the terrace doors she was fire woman. "Alex, tell me what you did to the terrace doors", my mother asked, still in full flames. "Why do you always blame me", I asked. "Alex, I don't have time for your games just tell me…" she was cut off in her sentence by Max entering the room with two half's of a wand instead of a full wand. "My wand" my Dad screamed, and then he did his famous: "Alex, Wand, Alex, Wand, ALEX". Somehow, he always lands on me.

"Fine, last Tuesday I was playing wizard games one of them included shooting various objects through the terrace door and well…" I stopped mid-sentence.

"I don't like where this is going" My mum whispered to Dad who gave me his look

"Max-forgot-to-animate-the-door" I screamed and ran off in a similar fashion to harpers: "Se-ya-in-p.e".

My dad was soo angry so now would not be a good time to return his wallet that I took fifty bucks out to go to the mall. I did the unthinkable that minute I went to:… Harpers House. Me and Harper had both agreed never to hang out at her place. Her Parents were to annoying and pushy, not to mention O.T.T.

Now would be a good time to go to the Mall I thought, after Harper who was as annoyed with her parents as I was with mine, for completely different reasons agreed we went to the Milkshake Bar in the centre of the mall. I got a Toffee and chocolate, like always ever since we were at kindergarten we had been friends and for longer than that, I have liked Toffee and chocolate milkshakes. I knew it was coming but when Harper asked why I was in trouble, it caught me off guard, I obviously couldn't tell her about wizardry so I said I was playing games on the terrace and broke the window. It wasn't lying just leaving out specific bits of important information. Well yeah, I was lying but what can you expect from the queen of lies. Truth is for losers like Justin, that explains why Harper likes him but you know. "Trust, you to irresponsible, if magic existed like in the Harry Potter stories you would probably be just as irresponsible with that", said Harper. I smiled knowingly and nodded this day was just getting a tiny bit weird.

When I eventually returned to my house, I was greeted by my mother who told me if I did not clear up the mess on the terrace she would clean up the couch and TV, not a chance I'm willing to take so I went out to terrace. "Roomius Fixus" I cleaned the terrace but it was a weird spell I didn't even think kit would work, maybe I invented a new spell Justin will be soo jealous the terrace isn't even a room. Got it fixed that's the main thing and when my report card came mum and dad were soo busy thinking about the terrace they didn't even notice my unauthorised absences.

"Alex, don't think mum and dad won't go to open house tomorrow night," Justin said in my head

"Justin, get out of my thoughts"- Me

"Ok, I will get out, but you're in trouble tomorrow"-Justin

"Justin, Out"-Me

"Ok, Ok going"- Justin

At last now how will I get mum and dad to avoid Open house I know Justin's beloved tortilla petition: revenge on Justin and mum and dad absent at the Open House double win for me, yah.


	2. Tortilla Petition

Chapter 2 Tortilla Petition

My Tortilla petition plan is fool proof I thought time for the first part of my lovely plan I sat down in the Sub shop and waited for Justin to come home from school. He is home now's my time to strike. "Justin," I said, "You should get Mum and Dad to sign your tortilla petition; they are sandwich people after all". "What's in this for you Alex?" he asked suspiciously. "To finally get you to shut your mouth about your stupid tortilla petition," I answered. Phew close tonight I have to put a spell on Justin so he won't question me he just needs to… Go with the flow. That's it go with the flow I crept up on Justin when he wasn't listening and whispered, "Justin might say no, so just make him go with the flow". Justin's in a spell and Mum and Dad have signed the petition now for part two of the amazing plan.

I went up to my bedroom and started to type two formal looking e-mails under a fake address: Head

Dear Justin Russo,

Your tortilla petition is highlighting an important

Issue we will hold a meeting in Las Vegas later tonight at

10pm to sort this Issue

Thank you

Head

Dear Mr and Mrs Russo,

Everyone who signed the tortilla petition of

Justin Russo has to attend the tortilla meeting at

10pm tonight in Princeton Hotel, Las Vegas

Thank you

Head

No all I have to do is send them to Justin and Dad then my plan will have no problems but first I need to delete this account because the e-mails have sent and no one must know my plan.

"Theresa pack your bags we are going to Las Vegas" I heard my Dad call and I did my celebratory whoop while Justin started to do his annoying Robot dance after he read his e-mail. While he was celebrating and Mum and Dad were out, I decided to let him lose his flow: "Justin did need his flow but now he needs to go back to his no" I cast the reverse go with the flow spell and my plan has worked to a T.

'Rrring Rrrring' "Justin get the phone," I yelled after seeing the screen said 'Tribeca Prep'. Justin answered the phone the school asked why Theresa and Jerry were not in for Alex's Open House and Justin replied, "They had to go to an emergency sandwich convention in Las Vegas" then hung up.

I thought I had pulled it off but I left out one fundamental detail when Mum and Dad got there and there was no Sandwich convention I would be in trouble. At 10:15pm, the phone rang and I answered. "ALEX!" was all heard before I hung up and flashed out.


	3. Professor Crumbs Visits

**Chapter 3 Visit from Crumbs**

I was scrubbing tables although my plan got Mum and Dad from going to open house I still have to clean and tidy the Sub Station every night even tomorrow night during the Horror Movie Marathon and I've been looking forward to that all year.

"Alex" called my Dad "Come here.

"No because all you're going to do is rub it in my face," I replied

"Just come here," Dad, screamed now impatient

I walked over to my Dad he was making himself a Turkey and Baloni Sandwich and he was looking cross but like he was offering me a chance of something, you don't often see those two things at the same time in fact you really never see the last.

"Alex, you don't have to wipe the tables tomorrow night", Dad started

"YES!" I screamed jumping up and down; I'm watching Horror Movie Marathon. I started dancing all around the Sub Station and then I went outside and shouted to members of the public still Dancing all the while Dad was trying to get my attention but I wasn't listening, I was in too good of a mood suddenly my happiness balloon was shot down out the sky when my Dad screamed at me. "You can't watch Movie Marathon", that got my attention before he continued, "You only got out of table duty because Professor Crumbs is coming ".

"Oh" I replied I was now in a foul mood.

Justin came in and said he could not find the chicken so I told him to fuck off and go find the chicken it's not my fault he is a nutcase retard and can't find the chicken. Dad then told Justin "We don't have any chicken" then gave me his look. I walked off saying "Whatever".

* * *

That night after I had calmed down a bit Me, Justin, Max and Dad were sitting in the lair waiting for crumbs. Mum was upstairs tidying away the dinner things and reading a really boring book that was called something like prej and prideajice all lovey dovey long ago book so sick. She refused to be part of magic in the Russo house or any house. Justin kept correcting me on the name "It's Pride and Predujuce" he kept on telling me it was 5th time now he couldn't twig I didn't care. I said I calmed down not become nice I am Alex not Harper or anything.

At that moment crumbs magically appeared in our dining room and I do mean magically we are still choking on the smoke because the lair has ventilation problems dad should of fixed or told Justin how to fix months ago. Crumbs started speaking and said "Justin and Max you may leave, Jerry please also leave I only want to talk to Alex, and for once she isn't in trouble, hard to believe but true". Justin, Max and Dad left leaving just me and Crumbs in the poor ventilated room no fair. "What is it" I asked.

"I'm going to show you not tell you, it's better and we can leave this room because I hate it" Crumbs replied. We transported to a lovely looking castle with surrounding woodland and a private beach.

"You want me to help you with an evil scheme to take over the wizard world and this is your base," I said rather enthusiastically.

"No" replied Crumbs laughing at me

"That wasn't a joke," I said rather offended he found it funny.

"Just, listen it will come apparent, he told me".


	4. Your Majesty

Chapter 4 Your Majesty

The castle was amazing but Professor Crumbs had not told me why we were here and I was missing Horror Movie Marathon as we speak. "Alex why are you not paying attention to me", Crumbs shouted, he was angry that I wasn't paying any attention but who would to a man with a beard going on about 17th century Costa Iida. We were taking a tour of the castle, it was huge and the bedrooms were luxurious, with walk in wardrobes, may I add. I would love to live here but the Russo's would never come from such a place, the best we can do is wizards. Maybe when me and Crumbs take over the wizard world I can live in a castle like this, he never said we were not taking over the world only this wasn't his base. "Alex, stop thinking about taking over the world and start listening to me and maybe you would now know the important piece of information I just told you", screamed Crumbs he was combing his beard, (I didn't even know he owned a comb you definitely could not tell from the state of his beard).

I didn't want to see Crumbs burst into flames (literally he has done it before) so I decided it would be a good idea to start listening and engage in the tour. I must be getting ill or I would never of suggested that not in a million years. "Have you seen a flying pig pass here" I asked Crumbs.

"Why?" he answered rather confused.

"Because I'm listening to you", I answered back

"Not funny Alex" he said, "Now let's go to the Great Hall it has the oldest book in the whole of the Island."

"Not hard when the Island is only 20 miles long, and 'Great Hall' what a stupid name," I retorted following Crumbs.

I had now stopped engaging and was thinking of my evil plot again, I was so busy with that I hadn't noticed the servant cleaning the corridor, and I walked into her (by mistake I should add). The maid instantly looked up she stammered and stuttered something like "SSSoorrrrry" then quickly walked away with an expression of complete fear. I tried to follow her but slipped over on the soapy bubbly floor. It was weird (not me slipping over I'm a klutz but) the fact that she was scared of me I'm not that violent. Crumbs helped me up and we continued our tour, which just got weirder.

When we reached the massive stupid room called the 'Great Hall', I bumped into this cute boy with blond hair and blue eyes. He was looking at me weirdly but he was so much more cute when he was zoned out.

Cute Boy Flashback

I was a small baby and this girl was born, most people couldn't remember stuff from before the age of two but I'm different, she was a princess with dark brunette hair and beautiful brown eyes. She was born a wizard the only princess wizard left in the world, but General Kane also knew this so she taken from her her family. Not by General Kane (yet) but she unsafe in Costa Iida, so she was taken to an American mortal family (or so we thought).

Alex POV

When the cute boy had come back to this planet he apologised for walking into me "Sorry your majesty" he said. Your Majesty I thought fainting into his arms. Suddenly all the pieces fitted together and I was passed out in the cute boy's arms from shock!


	5. My Cousin Rosie

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update especially to itsamahomiesthi who has been a dedicated reviewer since chapter 1, I don't really have a valid excuse you know homework, school, social life all the common excuses, so sorry to everyone here is an extra special chapter 5.**

Chapter 5 My Cousin Rosie

I was slowly waking up all around me strange sewn pictures hung on the walls, Justin had told me what they were but I didn't listen (Why would I?) A woman walked in the room she was wearing the most ridiculous dress in the world and she wearing a crown what she 2? "Where's Professor Crumbs", I asked.

"Who, oh your accompany, he returned to America", she answered

"Wizard America", I corrected then slammed my hand over mouth realising she probably wasn't even a wizard.

"Oh, so you do know", is all she said

"What do you mean", I asked

"That you're a wizard princess", she replied smiling

"Whoa Whoa back up the truck, 1) how do you I'm a wizard, 2) Princess, your majesty? Have you people all gone mad", was my reply to the woman's statement.

"I see I have a lot of explaining to do, come we should do this properly with the correct ceremony , first we need to clean you up, you look a mess", she said while leading me out of the room and into another suite of rooms at the back of the castle.

"Hey, this is my zombie party dress for the horror movie marathon" I retorted I had changed into my dress from the zombie ball earlier at home I loved it.

"Well it's not suitable", "so change" was all she had to say.

She lead me to the wardrobe which was bigger than my actual bedroom and told me "Choose a dress and do what you want with it I will back in an hour when she said do what you want with it she meant with accessories but I had a different idea.

After finding a dress that didn't make me sick, it was a black one actually meant for a funeral. I cut it to knee length with the pair of scissors I found on the dresser, I hung it up and shouted, "Anyone got any paint". A servant came with some poster paint and hair dye, I got the paintbrush and threw splodges of paint at the black dress it looked amazing when I had finished after adding a few rips. Now for the accessories I found some red flats with a flower on the front and ripped the flowers off and replaced them with a decorative jellybeans (or a real ones I can't tell) that I found in the back of the closet. For the final additions I used the hair dye to dye colourful streaks in my hair and did it up in a ponytail. When the women came back she was surprised to say the least.

"Oh my goodness, what are you wearing", she screamed

"It's OMG short for oh my GOD, and this happens to be the height of fashion in America", I replied in my what you got to say to that voice.

"Do not Sass your mother", she replied to me

"MOTHER, IDIUOT ARE YOU MAD OR SOMETHING", I pushed past the women and ran out of the castle, remembering my zombie dress.

In the gardens I heard a voice "Alexandra, Alexandra" , I stopped

"Who said that", I asked

"Me" answered a girl sat the swing near the rose garden.

"My name is Alex", I replied

"Hi, I'm Rosalina or Rosie as preferred your cousin from Costa Lona, just stop and listen to me before you reply you were born here but General Kane kidnaps princesses and because you were also a wizard you were sent to America for safety when you were no more than 3 years of age. We thought you were with mortals but you obviously weren't, and your mother (the women you met) is just upset that now she has found you aren't acting like a real princess.

"Oh, that will explain why there are no pictures or memories of me before the age of about 4 and why Theresa and Jerry (as I should not call them) always try and make up excuses saying they don't keep stuff when Max and Justin always have stuff" I said a laid down on the grass looking at the sky.

"I know it's hard, but please try, Aunt Margarita really wanted you back", Rosie said

Margarita that's where that is from I thought.

I went with Rosie back into the castle to find M..um (still hard to say) I found her looking at a picture of a young girl who looked remarkably like me waving goodbye.

"I'm sorry, I am just finding everything so hard to process at moment" I said "Mum I added at the end".

Mum turned around to face me and we hugged "Thank you" she replied

"Don't thank me thank Rosie", I said

That's when mum found Rosie standing in the door smiling.

"Thank you Rosie" Mum said still smiling

**A/N: Ahh Everyone needs some mush once in a while I promise more from the cute boy in the next chapter and maybe some carter if you're lucky.**


	6. Coronation

Chapter 6 Coronation

"And we are here today to crown Princess Alexandra Margarita…." It was weird after being Alex Russo for the first 14 years of my life. Just because I was now a princess didn't mean I was any different and I told the priest guy to "hurry up cos I wanted cake". There were several guards at the ceremony it was strange knowing though probably a formality now they were all here to protect me and my 'real' family. But I don't think I understand the definition of real anymore. The Russo's and Harper were also present and it made it harder for me and probably not very nice for them either because my coronation was basically me letting go of them and my life in America. The ceremony was my formal goodbye most likely forever. Tears started to roll down my face as the crown was placed on my head. I found it hard to look into Jerry and Theresa's sad eyes as I stood before the crowd at my coronation.

Somebody then took my hand to lead me back up the aisle I looked up to see their face and it was the cute boy and I smiled at him. When we were out of earshot and in the palace gardens I took the chance to introduce myself. "I know we didn't get to say hello properly before" I greeted him "I'm Alex r..." I stopped suddenly what is my surname I wasn't paying attention when the guy said it earlier.

"Zaman" he corrected "And I'm Ethan by the way".

"Hi, looks like that was kinda wasted then" I laughed

"It was a nice thought" he replied.

We continued to chat as we got to the edge of the grounds and curved back around through the fruit orchard to the main door of the castle. The entrance wasn't far from the chapel where the ceremony was held and we joined in the after party. Harper and my other family had already left so I couldn't say goodbye to them normally. But I was still in high spirits as I danced, chatted and most importantly ate cake. A girl came up to me she was dressed more normally than everyone else in the room. "Hi I'm Carter Mason's daughter" she said. I gave her a blank look.

"Oh hi Carter, as you can probably guess I'm quite new around here, who's Mason" I replied.

"He's..." Carter was interrupted mid-sentence by a large crashing sound as a man in uniform with a sword threw the hall doors open.

"General Kane" I heard my cousin Rosie exclaim in fear.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry its a short chapter after a long wait its just a filler but i had writers block i will try to not make long a trend look out for Chapter 7 soon.**


End file.
